<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't go, I love you so by QuackerofOats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035044">Please don't go, I love you so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats'>QuackerofOats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Erik Lehnsherr, Angst, Angst and Feels, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), Cherik - Freeform, Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles Xavier, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Poor Erik, Post-X-Men: First Class (2011), Sad Ending, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class (2011), Young Charles Xavier, Young Charles and Erik, Young Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackerofOats/pseuds/QuackerofOats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Here is a oneshot based on a edit by @/xaviqrs on instagram!</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CGGHUs8gy-F/?igshid=1xh4sg1vtx102</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert &amp; Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't go, I love you so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<strong>You never know how the loss will come -- whether he will lose you or you him, but it is a certainty that there will be a shattering involuntary separation. Death </strong> <strong>is the abandonment caused not by betrayal but by fidelity</strong>.”<br/><em>― Jeanne Safe</em></p>
</blockquote><p>******</p><p>Moira should have known she was way in over her head, especially with taking on this case. She knew Charles was just as stunned as she was at Erik's choice and knew he had to be stopped. The metal bender had the missiles in his grasp ready to fire it back. He was standing as stiff as ever, with Charles trembling at the decision his friend was making. He knew Erik needed to kill Shaw, but this? This was madness!</p><p>After Erik had successfully killed Shaw, he descended on the beach and gave a rousing speech. He spoke of how all their weapons were not aimed at each other, but them. He had the helmet seated on his head with a cold glint in his eyes. He knew what he did in this moment would change mutant-kind forever. He implored Charles to check their minds, trying so desperately to convince his friend of the need for aggression. Maybe this would convince Charles! It was them against the humans,<strong> he needed him by his side</strong></p><p>Charles without using his telepathy knew Erik was right. He was <em>shocked</em> at how easily they turned against them, at<strong> the same time he wasn’t surprised.</strong></p><p>Charles couldn’t believe how Erik, <em>his Erik</em> turned into such a monster. He knew there was good in him! He felt it! He had to stop him.<br/>As Charles was thinking unknowing to him, Moira had had a plan. She felt <em>fear</em>, fear for herself and her compatriots. She already tried to contact her boss, but the communications weren’t going through. She was outright terrified of what this man-<em><strong>no mutant</strong></em> was about to do. Moira brushed her fingers against her gun, the weight of it on her belt giving her comfort. She watched as the scene unfolded with Erik slowly turning the missiles towards the boats</p><p> </p><p>"Erik you said it yourself, we are the better men, This is the time to prove it," Charles said shakily as he stood next to him.</p><p>The helmet gleamed tauntingly at Charles, almost mocking him for its power of shielding Erik's mind from him. The missiles buzzed, tense in place, just like the other X-men as they watched Erik.</p><p>“There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders.” As soon as Charles said that, Erik's eyes darkened.</p><p>“I've been at the mercy of men <em>just following orders.</em> Never again” As Erik said coldly, all the missiles that were floating in place were headed towards the ships.</p><p>As soon as the missiles were released, Moira snapped. she grabbed her gun and shot at the man in the helmet. Once, Twice three times. Erik deflecting all of them like it was nothing. One more left the barrel and he hit it out of the air.</p><p>As the bullet ricochetted, a male scream tore through the air and a body slumped to the ground.</p><p>Without the two of them realizing, Charles had run towards Erik in hopes of stopping him and instead got shot in the stomach. Erik turned his head as he heard Charles scream and ran towards him. He cradled his head in his shoulder, as a pair of gleaming blues eyes stared back at him. He was getting colder and colder with every breath he took amidst his jacket blooming blood profusely.</p><p>Nononononon<strong>ONO!,</strong> It <em>wasn't</em> supposed to be like this! Charles should have listened! He should have <em>let him protect him</em>! He couldn't do it without Charles! Charles was the whole reason for this. They were supposed to lead<em> together</em>! Charles seemingly seeing Erik's panic raised his bloodied hand to his face. His steely eyes were pouring with tears as he clutched him tighter.</p><p>"E-Erik...." Charles whispered. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He was bleeding too heavily and a few major organs were punctured. He could feel himself slipping away as Erik held him.</p><p>He wanted to soothe Erik, reminding him of all the great times they together. He thought of when he jumped in the water to help Erik and told him he wasn't alone. Also, him convincing Erik to stay to help find more of their kind. How much their relationship grew and blossomed throughout the road trip across the country.</p><p>"Hush Schatz, es wird dir gut g-gehen, okay? Es w-wird dir gut gehen, meine Liebe." Erik muttered, Charles couldn't quite understand what he said but knew he was worried. His breathing started to slow down as did the light in those brilliant blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as he said that, the telepath suddenly stopped moving.<br/>Erik didn't know what would come first the hysteria or denial. He knew for certain his Charles, was dead. He kissed his cold forehead and looked up.</p><p>Moira was the closest to him, having stepped forward to check Charles. Her face was pale with fear and sadness, shaking as she looked at Erik.</p><p>When the metal bender looked up at Moira with all the hatred and sadness she had ever seen, she knew Charles was gone.</p><p>
  <strong>"You, you did this"</strong>
</p><p>*******</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Hush Schatz, es wird dir gut gehen, okay? Es wird dir gut gehen, meine Liebe."-Hush Schatz, you're going to be fine ok?? you're going to be ok my love.</p><p>(sorry if the translation is off! I used google translate, I wanted to add a little of Eriks native tongue to make it more personal.)<br/>(I used some of the text they had and implemented it!)<br/>(909 words)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>